I Was Made For Lovin' You
by NelleEsor
Summary: *SEQUEL TO AWAKE* Alex's life has almost returned to normal, but it's not quite there. She has spent the past 2 1/2 years trying to to shift the memory of Gene Hunt, but is unable to, until one day she hears a knock at the door. GAlex.
1. Scum is Scum

* * *

Chapter 1 – Scum is Scum

* * *

It had been almost three years since Layton had shot Alex and he still hadn't been found; according to the police he had disappeared. He hadn't come looking for Alex, hadn't sent her any messages, nothing. He had just disappeared. In some way, this allowed Alex to forget; forget about being shot; forget about almost dying and leaving Molly alone; forget about Gene. Alex still had the odd dream from him, which told her that she was still in a coma back 'there', but she tried to forget all the same. She still had the files which she had taken from the records room, looked through them, only to get herself into a paranoid, confused state. She put them away; somewhere where her past couldn't haunt her. She never asked Evan again about Gene, knowing that he wouldn't tell her anything anyway – he would only deny it. She never asked 'Who was that Evan?' when he got off his mobile with 'him', instead she had made the most out of her time with Molly. When going back to work full time eight months ago, Superintendent Poole had suggested to her that she continue training for the DCI post and then apply for the role. She turned down the offer; knowing that she needed to focus on Molly and not her career. She knew that the chance to become a DCI would eventually come again, but the timing for this opportunity wasn't right. DCI Pitt, her long time DCI, had taken early retirement, leaving a rare DCI position wide open for anyone to grab.

Alex had woken with Genie, the now fully grown ginger tom, poddeling the duvet covers; gently picking up the covers up with his claws, then letting them fall back to the bed; gently coaxing Alex from her sleep, wanting her to feed him. As Genie did this she could hear Gene's distinctive voice in her head; repeating her name _'Bolly'_, softly, as if he was lying next to her, whispering it into her ear. When she opened her eyes, Gene was nowhere to be seen; and his voice was no longer heard.

She had lazily made her way downstairs and into the kitchen; making herself a cup of coffee, with the little remaining milk; hoping that would annul her tired-headache. The truth was, she had been feeling like this for days; the nervous knot in her stomach had just grown larger during each passing day, she didn't know what would happen; she was just waiting for the pin to drop and the knot to unravel itself. Genie meowed as Alex put a pouch of jellied cat food into his bowl, eating it as if he was lapping at a single malt whiskey.

Alex drank her coffee, looking up at the clock_, 5.35_. It was a Friday, Molly's birthday was on the Sunday; three years to the day since the shooting_. Friday, today Andy comes with the milk._ Andy was Alex's milkman, he and Alex had developed a friendship over the past two years of Andy delivering milk to Alex. She was usually up in the early hours of the morning and she enjoyed having someone else to talk to.

Alex heard a knocking on the door, _Andy_. She got up, swiftly closing the kitchen door as she did a jogging run towards the door; tightening her dressing gown as she did so.

As she opened the door, she turned; grabbing her bag. "Hold on a sec Andy." Alex waited for the reply, but one didn't come Alex slowly poked her head around the doorframe "Andy?". Alex had to grab the doorframe as she looked at the tall figure stood on her doorstep. His long coat replaced with a grey jacket, his snake skin boots replaced with black office shoes. Her eyes moved over his body, taking in the detail, she looked into the silvery blue eyes which could only belong to Gene. "Gene?" No _he can't be; he must be his son? But he looks like Gene, like the Gene I know. _His eyes were looking into her deep hazel ones with a look of confusion, relief and lust. Confusion; 'how is she 'ere', relief; 'she's alive', lust; 'she is my Bolly'.

"Bols?"

"No. You're here? You can't be here. Gene- what? How. NO!" Alex's eyes filled with tears, as she clutched the doorframe tighter

"Where the 'ell am I Bols!? Last time I saw you, you were in intensive care! In a coma! Your organs failing. I've not a word from you for months! And then I wake up, middle of a park, lying on the floor, fully clothed in what I can only describe as 'posh bloke shit', a warrant card and this," Gene unravelled a piece of notepaper from his pocket, "an address, I followed the instructions and find you. 'Ere, alive and asking if I'm bloody 'Andy', who the 'ell is Andy?" Alex couldn't say anything, she just continued to look into Gene, questions flying around her head.

_Gene, I know you did exist, but how are you here? It was 29 years ago. So many questions. _

"Come in." Gene continued to stare at Alex. "Gene? If you continue to shout your head off at me, then you will wake everyone up!" Gene threw her his irresistible pout as he stepped over the threshold.

"Alex? What the 'ell is going on? How are you here? And why am I here? Where is _'ere_?" Gene broke his sentence off looking into Alex's eyes, he grabbed her, holding her close to him. They stood in the hall way, neither of them speaking, just enjoying the moment. Gene broke the silence "Who's Andy?"

Alex pulled away, "The milkman. You need coffee. Follow me."

"You're not shagging 'im are you?"

"Gene! You are unbelievable! Not that it is any of your business but, Andy is gay, and we are friends."

Alex led Gene through to the kitchen, opening the door carefully, not to let Genie out. Alex switched the kettle on, got a cup out of the cupboard and picked her own up from the table. Made the coffee, adding Gene's five sugars, then sat at the table to face Gene.

"Well, Gene, I don't know where to start. I don't understand. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Urrgh, it's 'azy. Ooh, I was walking, I could see the Quattro, it was dark and I was pissed. Now why was I pissed? Oh, The doctors at the 'ospital 'ad told me in the morning that your organs were failing, and I should give them permission to switch your life support off, I said no. But I realised that you weren't going to wake up, and the Bolly I knew had gone, I read your letter. When I finished it I remember walking back to the Quattro."

"Did you crash? What happened after?"

"I don't know! I can't remember ever reaching the door. Date. What's the date?"

_Why is the date important to him? He read my letter? How much does he understand? _Staring into her coffee cup she spoke, "It's July 15th." Alex raised her eyes to meet Gene's, realising that he wanted the year, not the date. "July 15th, 2011."

"It was July '83, last time I looked."

"You took that better than I expected, better than I did."

"You Bols, didn't have any evidence. I on the other 'and did. I 'ad lots of evidence staring me in the face; supporting the fact that you were 'from the future'. You knew so much about cases, the big ones, like op- The Prices, and The Drakes, and you said so in your letter."

"My letter. You read it? But you said only 'when I'm gone?' you would read it. I know that I'm not dead in '82, or is it '83 now? I was never gone! How did you get my letter?

"Shaz."

"_Shaz?_ How did _she_ get my letter? The letters were in a box," Alex's voice went quiet, "a box of tapes. I kept them behind the bath panel."

"Shaz said you gave them to her."

"No. I didn't." _what is she doing with my tapes?_ Deciding that 'the tapes' may be a sensitive subject for Gene.

"Well --, and what do you mean 'when I said?', I never said that to you. And, 'ow do you know that you are in '83 too?"

"No, you didn't say, but I could hear you, sometimes, when you spoke to me."

"'Ear me?"

"Yeah, in my sleep."

"Couldn't get the Gene Genie off you mind?" As Gene said this Genie jumped onto Gene's lap; making him jump. "Who's this then? Never thought of you being a cat person, you're more of a _dog_." Gene picked up Genie and plonked him on the table.

"No, I couldn't actually," Alex admitted, "this is Genie."

"Genie? You named a _cat_ after the Gene Genie? The untameable Manc Lion, a tame house cat!"

"Yes, I-" _missed you? How would he react to that?!_

"It's great to see you Bols, awake I mean. You weren't much fun to talk to in '83. Gene paused waiting for her to speak, but she didn't. "Your letter Alex."

"What about it? I didn't think I would see you again."

"So you didn't mean it then? Those things you said, they didn't mean anything?"

"I was telling you the truth, I,I meant them."

"So you're Alex Price?"

"Yes."

"Evan knew it."

"What?"_ Evan? How could he possibly know?_

"Evan, came to the pub once and said that you, Alex Drake, were so much like, Alex Price. I thought 'e was mad at first, then I saw Alex Price, she looked so much like you."

"I remember."

"What?"

"I had just come back from a friend's house, I was arguing with Evan. I saw a man, a man who had been beaten quite badly, and he was wearing a long black coat and he was drinking Evan's whiskey. He fascinated me; I remember staring into his eyes, your eyes."

"Don't go all soppy on me Bols."

"Evan knew?"

"I don't know, 'e never said anything for sure."

"He hasn't said anything to me, now, when I came back here I mean." They were both quiet, both absorbed in thoughts. "What happened to you? The night that Alex Price saw you, how did you get into that mess?"

"Don't say it like it was my fault!" Gene lowered his voice. "I was attacked, they 'it me over the 'ead, took me blood, my tooth! And, they took some of me 'air as well. Made me go loopy that did. I hallucinated you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you were in pyjamas, similar to the ones you are wearing now actually, and you came up to me, put your 'and where my 'eart should have been, but your hand just went straight through me. I woke up in 'ospital being prodded and poked by some doctor."

_That sounds just like Christmas morning. _"Hold on!"

"What?"

"Was I standing in a bathroom?"

"Urm, maybe, why?"

"It wasn't a hallucination."

"What?"

"You really were standing in my bedroom, bleeding. You were like a ghost."

"How can that be real Ms Fruitcake?"

"I have no idea Gene. I have done my _best_ to forget. I know that you really did exist in 1981, and so did Shaz, Chris and Ray and me. But I have no idea, how. Evan told me that you existed; you were the man who helped him get custody of me, of Alex Price. But he never mentioned me. When I returned to work, I stole our files from the archives."

"'ow did I get 'ere Bols?"

"I don't know Gene. I don't know how it works. All I know is that a serious trauma has to happen and a comatose state has to occur." Gene was looking at her as if she was from a different planet. "What I mean is, that your brain, is not functioning as it should, for instance I was shot, and I woke up in 1981. Sam was hit by a car and woke up in 1973. You well, you got from 1983 to 2011."

"But I am asking _'ow?" _

"I have been trying to find that information out myself for the past two and a half years!"

"'Ow did you get back 'ere?"

"You shot me."

"'Ow did that get you back 'ere?"

"You put me in a coma, and I thank-you a billion times over for that!"

"You're mad. How did that 'elp?!"

"I woke up from my coma here. I woke up in 2008."

"What did you do when you woke up?"

"Carried on with my life, I looked after my daughter. I'm still DI Alex Drake here."

"DI? I would 'ave thought you t' be a DCI with the way you were swannin' around in '82"

"Funny. Well when I came to you I was having the training for DCI and the Superintendent Poole wanted me to take the post up when it came available last month. My DCI retired, and they are waiting for a DCI to come."

"Do you know who?"

"No, Poole is still waiting for the transfer papers – hold on, did my transfer papers ever arrive?"

Gene looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "No, we only receive a typed document saying your name _Alex Drake_ and that you 'ad requested a transfer."

"Where from?"

"I don't know, everything went through Super Mac." Alex was looking at Gene, staring at him, with a burning question in her throat.

Alex stood up and picked her mobile phone of from the work top. "I'll check what the replacement's name is." Alex rang the number of her Superintendent.

"Superintendent Poole?"

"Drake? Have you any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry Sir, I was wondering if you had found a DCI to replace DCI Pitt?"

"Yes, I have, he has requested a transfer, I'm still awaiting paperwork, but, he sounds like just the man for the job."

"Has anything arrived about him?"

"I've just had a transfer request form."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Nunt."

"'Nunt'" Alex turned to look at Gene. "Could that a typo? Is his name Gene or Eugene S Nunt? If it is then his name is actually Gene S Hunt."

"Yes, it is Hunt, sorry. I couldn't read my own writing!"

"When are you seeing him?"

"When he gets here."

"I must go, see you later sir."

Alex hung up.

"'Ow did you just speak to that person?" Gene looked at her mobile

"This is a mobile phone, you can call or text or email anyone from anywhere. Technology has improved in the last 29 years."

"Right."

"I'll have to have Molly teach you how to use it all."

"Where is she? Where's Molly?"

"She's here."

"I had people looking for her!"

"Really?"

"Yes! She hadn't visited you, and I knew that you loved her, and, you would have wanted her to see you."

"Well, she is here. How did you find me? You said you had an address."

"I do."

"Can I see?"

Gene handed Alex the piece of paper, Alex's eyes trailed over the hand written directions.

"Gene, who gave you this?"

"I don't know, I woke up and it was there. Why does it matter?"

"I know the handwriting."

"Where from?"

"I don't know. But somewhere, recently."

Alex looked at the clock, and said, "I must go and wake Molly up for school. But before I go, we need a story."

"A story?"

"Yes, a story. I told Molly that I had a dream about you when I was in a coma, but she only thinks it was a dream. Not that you are a real person."

"You told 'er?"

"I had to, she asked and it was so soon after waking up, I didn't think I would see you again, and it just made sense to tell her. In a way, she already knew about you."

"Know me? 'Ow?"

"She read the file about Sam Tyler."

"Sam? What 'appened? I don't believe what you said in your letter about 'im – Sam wouldn't do that. 'E just wouldn't, 'e _couldn't." _

"I'll talk to you later about that. The madness which is my reality. Now, Molly needs a story to believe who you are, she thinks that I assimilated Sam Tyler's dream, by reading his files and then writing a book about them. I saw your name as Gene Hunt in his file, and heard it countless times on his numerous tapes. You and I quite obviously know each other; therefore, I can't have _met_ you as Gene Hunt. Do you understand?"

"So what are you going to call me? And where do we know each other from?"

"Well, 'Gene'." Alex waggled her fingers. "I can't have known you after 1996. So I was 23 in 1996, and was in university. So-"

"How about we meet in your first year of university, I'm studying psychiatry, so we have a similar circle of friends. I am introduced to you as Shunt, but you never learn my full name, and then we lose touch."

"Shunt? It does work, timelines wise, but there is a major flaw."

"Course it works Bolly; I'm the Gene Genie! And, Superintendent _Poole? _ Wanted you to do a psychological profile on me before I started."

"Full of ideas aren't you! You still haven't told me; Shunt?"

"Well, quite simple really, my middle name begins with S and me last name is Hunt; put the two together, you get Shunt."

"And what is the Gene Genie's middle name?"

"That Bolly is private. We have our story then."

"Not quite – Sam. I can't have known him, but you had to have. Sam was one of your friends at university; that's how he knew you as Gene Hunt. Does that work?"

"So our story is; in 1993 we met at – which university did you go to?"

"Cambridge."

"Course you did. Anyway. In 1993 we met at _Cambridge _university, we didn't know each other well, but I was known to most as Shunt. But Sam, knew me as Gene Hunt. We lost contact when I dropped out to join the army, and I became known as Gene Hunt. Does that work?"

"I think so."

"Go wake up the Mini-Bols."

"Yeah, thanks 'Shunt'." As she said his nickname she waggled her fingers with a giggle.

"I told you before, don't waggle your fingers when you say my name." Gene said, but Alex was already half way up the stairs.

_Gene. Here? In 2011? I don't understand. _

Alex knocked on Molly's door.

"Mols?"

"What?" came back a muffled reply.

"Can I come in?"

"Fine."

Alex made her way in and sat at the foot of Molly's bed.

"Molly."

"What is it?"

"Just wanted to let you know that there is someone downstairs."

"Who?" Molly looked at her clock. "It's seven o'clock!"

"I know it is early. He is the new DCI, Superintendant Poole, asked if it was all right if I did a psychological profile on him before he starts as acting DCI. I forgot to tell you last night."

"Oh, OK."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Toast please."

"OK." Alex started to go back down to the kitchen.

-_-

Alex returned to the kitchen, getting some bread for Molly's breakfast.

"Do you want anything?"

"No."

Alex buttered Molly's toast, and handed it to her as she came through the kitchen door.

"Hello."

Gene turned to face a miniature Alex. "'ello. Your mum knows me as Shunt, but you can call me Gene."

"I'm Molly, but I like to be called Mols."

"Good to meet you Mols. Mols and Bols, what a combination!"

"Who's Bols?" Molly asked as she sat down. Alex too sat down, wanting to hear Gene's explanation.

"Your mum."

"But she is called Alex."

"Bols, is short for Bollinger, the champagne. When I met your mum, I thought, still think that she is a posh bitc- bird."

"Why's your name Shunt?"

"_Molly." _

"_What?"_

"My name is Gene, Gene Hunt"

Molly turned to her mum "You said he was a figment of your imagination. You never told me you _met_ him. He was a dream! Your dream. Sam's dream! You said yourself that, 'Gene'," Molly waggled her fingers as she said his name.

"Don't waggle your fingers when you say my name."

But Molly continued. "Existed on paper somewhere, not that he was someone you knew! I know where you _saw_ the name."

"Molly? I know that you read Sam Tyler's file."

"No, not that one. The file. The file in the office. The one in the drawer."

"When did you read that?"

"Last year. I read it because it was there, and, I knew the name. So I read it."

"Molly, this man in our kitchen."

"Bols, I'm sat right 'ere!"

Alex ignored him and carried on. "I knew him as Shunt, at university. I never knew him well enough to know him as Gene Hunt. But Sam Tyler did, and that is how he ended up in a coma imagining Gene Hunt."

"You all actually _knew _each other?"

"No," said Alex, "I only met Gene a few times, we lost contact sixteen or seventeen years ago. Sam was one of the few who knew Shunt as Gene Hunt."

"What about the figment? And the file?"

This was when Gene spoke "What is this 'figment' and what file?"

Alex opened her mouth, but Molly beat her to it "Sam Tyler was in a coma, just like mum, he dreamed of a man called Gene Hunt. If you knew each other, then maybe he was just using your name in his dream. And the file is an old file from 1981 about a DCI Gene Hunt, who worked in GMP then transferred to Fenchurch East in '81. Are you a DCI?"

"Yeah."

"DCI Gene Hunt?"

"Just like me uncle."

"What?"

"My uncle is the man you speak of, I presume it is 'is file. 'E moved from Manchester to London in February 1981."

The kitchen table's conversation had turned to silence, Alex looking at Gene awkwardly as Molly finished her toast.

"Mols, we've not got long before we have to leave."

"Okay." Molly got up and left the table.

"Where are we, or you going?"

"_We, _are going to drop Molly off at school, and then I'm driving us to work. Now, excuse me, I need to get ready."

Alex left Gene at the kitchen table for no longer than ten minutes. Gene looked at her when she returned, eyes trailing over the grey trousers with a white shirt tucked into the waistband, her matching jacket flung loosely over her shoulders, her feet were bare, and her toenails painted a glossy red. She picked up her mobile, putting it into her bag before rushing out again and calling up the stairs.

"Are you ready yet Mols?"

"Five minutes."

"OK."

Alex returned to the kitchen, noticing the bizarre look on Gene's face.

"What's wrong?"

"You're so different. You look different, act different. For the first time, in a very long time, I don't know what t' do."

"Are you going to fight to go back? Or?"

"Or what Bols? Stay 'ere? Where I know nobody, I don't 'ave my car, my house!—"

"I didn't have any of that either, don't you remember me telling you? Besides, you have me. I can drive perfectly well and a spare room where you can stay until you've settled in."

"Really?"

"If you don't like it here I'll shoot you myself."

"What would that do?"

"Take you back to 1983." Gene looked at her, his mind fighting a personal battle.

"I don't think you'll need a gun Bols. Scum is scum wherever you are."

"In that case then, we better get a wriggle on!"

-_-

* * *

TBC...

* * *

What did you think - Gene in 2011!

Just a little thought to get you going - Why did Gene come to her in 2011, why not earlier?

Hope it was worth the wait!


	2. Gene's First Day

Thank you to everyone who has added IWM4LY to story alerts / favourites/ and for those who have reviewed.

* * *

I would like to apologise to you for the delay of getting this chapter up; things have just got in the way. But this shouldn't happen again.

I update my profile page with what status a chapter is in: being written or is with my beta reader. As for getting new chapters up – I'd estimate 10 days per chapter.

Brief summary of previous chapter (as it has been a while!) Alex opens her knocking door, only to find Gene standing on her 2011 doorstep. They both come up with a story to tell Molly (Cambridge Uni – Gene 'Shunt' Hunt etc). Alex knows how the process works so, at 6.30ish in the morning she gives Superintendent Poole a ring and asks about the new DCI, finding his name to be Gene Hunt.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Gene's first day.

* * *

Gene followed Alex and Molly to the double-garage situated to the side of the house; he watched as Molly fiddled around with her iPod, wondering _what the 'ell is that? _Gene watched Alex as she swung her bag of papers further over her shoulder before, pointing a remote at one of the garage doors, and revealing a bright red MINI, which she then pointed another remote at, making the MINI light up and make a beeping noise.

"Molly, get in the back." Molly had already plugged her iPod into her ears, she just nodded at Alex's request. Alex got into the driving seat, then put her phone in the holder. Gene on the other hand just sat and looked around the car; seeing gadgets and buttons he didn't even know the names of. Alex watched him as he did this, she saw his eyes glaze over to Molly's iPod and then back onto the mobile attached to the car.

"The thing that Molly has is called an iPod. It's like a walkman only smaller."

"Damn tiny tapes."

Alex couldn't help but give a little giggle. "No, _no_." another giggle. _" _Cassettes haven't been used for years and years, they were replaced by CDs and then CDs were replaced by download."

"Speak bloody English. I don't want to listen to your techno crap!"

"If you open the glove compartment in front of you." Gene opened it. "See the square box thing? Pick it up." He did. "Open it."

"Small record."

"It's a CD. And as for 'download' it is a very long story."

Molly had already put her seatbelt on, Alex was about to do the same, as she reached over her shoulder she saw Gene looking at her with his almost perfect look of confusion. Alex could see his lips forming shapes of future words.

"It's the law, you _have _to wear it."

"And if I don't."

"I may have to arrest you." Alex said under her breath, just loud enough for Gene to hear. "Just put it on!" Alex shouted, making Molly look up, and take her headphones out of her ears.

"What mum?"

"Nothing darling." Alex said softly, Molly simply nodded and continued to listen to her music. "Gene, you need to put your seatbelt on. This world, it's different from the one you are used to. You need to listen to me Gene, it will make _this_ a hell of a lot better."

"You say jump, I say how high?"

"I'm not asking you to jump. Just let me help you."

Gene didn't say anything, just put his seat belt on and kept his eyes forward; all of the way to Molly's school.

"Bye mum, bye Gene." She said as Molly opened her door.

"By Mols." They both said in sync with each other, Molly raised her eyebrows. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, Janet is giving me a lift back with Becky. I told you last night."

"Oh yes, I remember. So you'll be home around 4.30 then?"

"Yeah."

"Have a good day."

"You too." Molly said as she extended the car door open and got out.

Alex started the car again and started the long drive to Scotland Yard.

"Bloody 'ell there's a lot of traffic."

"It's rush hour, what did you expect? Flying cars?"

"Well it is the 21st century apparently."

"No flying cars yet, but there are electric ones. You just plug them in, charge it, then off you go."

"Plug 'em in where exactly? You don't see plugs in the street do you?"

"That's exactly where they are. There are only a few stops at the moment but the mayor of London is going to be doing something about that."

Gene hadn't notice Alex pulling into the petrol station, only when he saw a hand waving in front of him and Alex repeating his name did his mind stop trying to remember how he had got here, and all of the differences.

"Gene? Gene? Gene!"

"What?"

"You were miles away. Do you want anything, breakfast?"

"Go on then."

"What do want?"

"'Ow the 'ell should I know? I'll 'ave the same as you. But I'm not eating rabbit food. But I do need a fag."

Alex got out of the car, filled it up with petrol and then walked to the garage. Gene watched her every move as she did so. Alex returned to the car, opening the door she passed Gene the bag of breakfast before getting back into the driving seat.

"So what did you get?" Gene said as he opened the plastic bag. Alex noticed a slight change in his facial expression, one which looked just like the one he had seen Chris eating a kebab.

"You didn't say what you wanted, and I could really ravish a croissant."

"Just the one bottle of coke? And it's bloody diet!"

"I can't drink a whole bottle myself, gives me hiccoughs, but, you don't mind sharing do you Gene? Now pass me my damn croissant will you?" Alex said before starting the ignition.

"Keep your hair on." Gene said as he thrust the half wrapped croissant into Alex's hand.

"Thanks."

Gene started to open his packet of cigarettes, ignoring the look on Alex's face; he lit up and took a long deep drag.

----=^_^=----

"Morning ma'am."

"Morning." Alex said as PC Anderson signed her in to the computer system. "Can you also log Mr Hunt in?"

"Sure, is he a visitor, or – "

"He's got a meeting with Superintendent Poole."

"OK, and Superintendent Poole is already in a meeting, is Mr Hunt supposed to be there?"

"No, can you send a message up telling him that Mr Hunt is here, and will be in my office."

"Yes ma'am." Alex started to walk off towards the double doors, Gene following behind her. "Sir, wait, please." Alex stopped, turning round to PC Anderson.

"Sorry, I forgot." Alex said as she and Gene returned to the front desk.

"Don't worry ma'am. Sir, you have to take this visitors badge with you. It is in the rules and regulations, you have to wear it." Gene took the badge, looking at it. "It is so we know that you are in the building with permission."

"Right."

"Thanks Anderson." Alex said before walking away, back to the double doors, as she opened them she looked at Gene who looked like a school boy on his first day of school; still holding the badge in his hand; wondering what exactly to do with it. "Gene, just put it back in your pocket."

"But it is the _rules_ Bolly."

"Well, you're staying with me. You'll be fine. So just put it in your pocket."

"Up for breaking the rules then are you Bols?" Gene said as they approached CID's door.

Alex stopped outside the door and looked into Gene's eyes, "It depends which rule I'm breaking Gene." Alex didn't give Gene the chance to speak back, she had already walked through the door.

"Alex." called Jenny from across the calm morning atmosphere of CID.

"Jen." Jenny came over to Alex and Gene; eyeing Gene as he stood next to Alex.

"Hi, I'm DI Jenny Hawling."

"Gene Hunt."

"Yes, Jen, Mr Hunt here has a meeting with Superintendent Poole, about the replacement for DCI Pitt."

"Oh right. So you're _DCI_ Gene Hunt then?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Super Poole has asked me to brief DCI Hunt before the meeting, I'm taking him in my office. You don't need me do you?"

"No, we're all OK here."

"See you later then?"

"I've got the afternoon off, but I'll see you Sunday."

"OK, see you then and remember the wine!"

"Will do."

Alex led Gene to her office, "So you're going to _take_ me in your office Bolly?"

"Yes, I am actually." Alex implied as she closed the blinds.

"Are you sure you want to be closing those blinds Bols? Taking a DCI into your office, blinds closed. Anything could be happening. You might get a reputation."

"Oh I don't think so Gene, it's 2011, if you have failed to notice. I have a lot of respect here, unlike in 1982."

"Keep you Bollinger-Knickers on!"

Alex looked at him, eyes filled with fury. But then closed them as she spoke. "I've missed this."

"This?"

"Us arguing."

"Me too Bols."

"I don't know what time the meeting finishes. I don't know how long I have with you." Alex paced her office floor, as Gene sat in a chair.

"Eh?"

"You know nothing which has happened since 1983. I need to tell you a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like, what email is, computers, the _Internet! _ Oh there is so much. Maybe Super Poole will assume you know all of that."

"First, what is the _Internet?" _

"It is a way of people communicating with the whole world, it is a – Oh just come here and look." Gene got up from his seat and followed Alex around her desk. Alex sat in her chair and started the process of turning the computer on. Gene was looking at Alex with a perplexed look upon his face.

"Is that a _computer?"_ Gene said as the _Windows_ logo flashed up on the coloured flat screen.

"Yes."

"But –" Gene broke off, his mind couldn't even begin to imagine how different this time was to his.

"This Gene, is the Internet." Alex said as she opened _Windows Explorer 11_. What do you want to know?"

"What the 'ell is goin' on?"

Alex typed _BBC News _into the _Google _toolbar, the results coming back in seconds, she could hear the small gasp escape from Gene as the results flashed up on screen. "There, see, now you know what is going on in the world today."

"'S not what I meant Bols."

"I know, but, I can't answer that question, and we can't talk about it now." Alex got out of her chair and walked around to the front of her office, Gene turned his head and didn't move from the desk on which he sat.

"When then? Bols, I hate this, not knowing. At least you knew what was 'appening when you arrived in '81."

"That's not a good thing; I had to watch my parents die- again. I learnt that my mother was having an affair with my god father! And my own _dad _was the one who killed my mum and he was going to kill me too. Being there has changed me you know? I can't look at Evan the same way."

"Evan's here?"

"He's the 1980's Evan all grown up. He's sixty next month."

"Blimey."

"I know that this is hard." Alex moved towards Gene, pushed her desk-tidy and papers forward and sat next to him.

"It has been 28 years since I knew anything. And I don't like it." Alex looked at Gene, sadness in her eyes, he looked so vulnerable, the Manc Lion out of his depth, swimming in a 'new' city even 'his' Bolly had changed. "And _another _female DI?"

"Yes, I'll tell you how things work around here. I've worked with this team for six years; DCI Pitt, DI Jenny Hawling joined five years ago, DS Oscar Grey; he was transferred to us just after I was shot and DC Max Dorian; he's our little baby of the team – Jen and I helped train him. And we have a mutual work ethic; we don't see titles, we see people. So we call each other by first name, this attitude is shared in most departments - other departments like upstairs with the Superintendents etc. like their titles, and therefore are referred to as sir or ma'am. And usually uniform will call you sir or ma'am – respect."

"So I can't call you Bolly here then?"

"No, it could be seen as sexual harassment."

"_Sexual harassment?!_ "

"Yes, and all personal relationships must be public knowledge."

"_Personal relationships?" _Gene knew what it meant, just wanted Alex's reaction.

"Yes, personal relationships."

"So if I'm shaggin' someone I have to tell everyone who I'm shaggin'?."

"Only if they work for the Met too."

"What ever happened to WPCs?"

"They don't exist. It's just PCs now. Every woman is given exactly the same rights a man has." Alex could tell that Gene was trying hard to get his head around everything that he had seen and what she had told him. _I need something familiar to tell him. _"The Olympic games are happening in London next year."

"Really?"

"Yes, they're still building the stadium now, although they have had to down size the development. Badminton is now happening in Wembley Arena – All Boris Johnson's idea."

"BORIS JOHNSON?!"

"Keep your voice down! This is an office you know, people are working. Hang on, do you know him?"

"Well _'e _was stalking you, 'e was pretending to be 'im to get to you."

"So you know, who 'he' is."

"Martin Summers?"

"I don't understand, how can you know that?"

"Well, your dabs were found. And after that, I read your letter, but I hadn't read it at the time."

_Oh good lord my fingerprints. _Alex thought but kept quiet.

"On the gun, a police issue gun. It was in the concrete next to PC Summers's body on Lafferty's building site. I knew that you wouldn't kill anyone, no offence, but I don't think you 'ave it in you. Well, Shaz was the one who made the break through. With 'er 'elp we could piece together the information. We found that this 'Boris Johnson' bloke who you said you were dating, who Viv saw leaving you flowers, who Luigi has seen going up to your flat. The man who I saw in Luigi's that one time was the same man that you called Summers, the man that I shot. Well we all thought that 'e must 'ave been blackmailing you or somethin' about Molly. When I pulled in Boris Johnson, something wasn't right. A blonde upper class member of the Pimms on the lawn brigade. After questioning and even before questioning, I knew that this bloke wasn't 'im. But someone had killed PC Summers and all of the evidence was pointing at you. Martin Summers – the old one this time – was part of Operation Rose, so, he must have got someone from the force to steal your gun and shoot PC Summers. Setting you up."

"But all of that was circumstantial. What about time of death, and—"

"What are you saying? You don't exactly sound like the innocent one 'ere Bols."

"I was there, I saw who shot PC Summers, It was future Summers who shot his younger self. And I panicked, Summers had shoved the gun into my hand, I didn't know what to do. I covered it up Gene, I was the one who put Summers into that concrete grave."

"You _what?!_ I knew that you might 'ave known something, but that."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, I was scared, I didn't know what to do Gene. I'm sorry. Are they waiting for me to wake up in '83, waiting to arrest me?"

"No. I knew you would know something, more than you were letting on. And as for your question of time of death, I covered for you."

"You lied?"

"I 'ad too Bols, If I hadn't they would be waiting for you to wake up and then to lock you up. I've never lied for someone before. I mean, the odd occasion of letting something go and I tell small white lies to cover them. But nothing of such importance."

"What was the lie?"

"Told 'em you were with me all night." Gene saw Alex's eyes widened. "You've got a filthy mind!"

"I wasn't the one who – Oh it doesn't matter, carry on."

"I told 'em that we were up in your flat reviewing case files actually – both got pissed and fell asleep on the sofa."

"Well that's OK then." Alex stared at her feet.

"I don't know _what _you were thinking Bolly."

"Thank you Gene." She brought her head around to face to meet Gene's again.

Gene gave her a chivalrous nod of his head. Alex's eyes dipped to Gene's lips, then back up to his eyes. She closed her eyes and let herself fall micrometres towards Gene. Ending the moment in time, the _Knock Knock _at the door, brought them back to reality. Both taking a breath, Alex got up and opened the door.

"Yes? Oh it's you Max, come in."

"Hi Lex." Max smiled at Gene and turned back to Alex.

"Max, this is Gene Hunt, Gene, Max Dorian."

"So you're our new DCI then? Jen's been talking to CID about you."

"Oh has she now."

"You'll have to speak to her about that though. Anyway Lex, Super Poole wants you in his office."

"Did his meeting finish early?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, are you coming on Sunday?"

"Course I am!"

"Good. Bring some wine with you."

"Red or white?"

"Don't care, you choose."

"I'll see you Sunday then."

----=^_^=----

"Sir, I have Gene Hunt here."

"Morning Alex, come in." Alex and Gene stepped over the threshold. "DCI Hunt?"

"Sir."

"Sorry I kept you, wasn't expecting you so soon. Original transfer papers said you'd be arriving in August. Which brings me to my next point." He paused.

"Do you want me to leave sir?"

"No Alex, I need you here."

"I received a letter this morning; hand delivered, saying that you had been out of CID for some time and that you would need re-training in quite a substantial amount of areas, most of these trainings are one-on-one sessions with one of our training officers. That's why I've brought DI Drake in, she is a training officer and as she is going to be your DI, this will be a team building exercise. Other sessions will be needed to be done with professionals like firearms etcetera. And I will also organise a team builder weekend within the month, with the whole team."

"That would be great sir. Why do you suppose that the letter was hand delivered? Why not use the post like any normal person, or email it?" Gene noticed Alex's reassuring nod that he had used the word 'email' in the right context.

"I don't know, it was typed. Would have been easy enough to email it I suppose. But it was probably for security reasons, you know, for it having your birth certificate, driving licence and passport in."

"Oh yes, of course."

"Alex you don't mind taking these and photocopying these docs do you? Gene will need them."

"Yes sir." Alex took the envelope and left.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to see you earlier, I didn't know you were coming. It must have been a long wait."

"Don't worry. DI Drake told me how this place works."

"Yes, she would have done. She's a fantastic DI."

"I know." _Bugger, I'm not supposed to know her. Shit bugger arse! _

"Do you know her?"

"Only by reputation."

"Of course. She is after all, highly recognisable, surviving a direct gunshot to the head!"

"Bloody awful that was."

"You don't start until Monday, in the letter I was sent, it said that you have your warrant card – is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Alex came back in, handed one set of documents back to Super Poole and kept hold of the other.

"Thanks Alex."

"Do you need me for anything else sir?"

"Actually there was one more thing."

"What?"

"Your DCI does need to know, and you might as well tell him now rather than first thing Monday morning."

"What's this?" Gene lightly asked, Alex remained silent in the conversation.

"As you know, Alex was shot almost exactly three years ago. She was in a coma for four and a half months. She has only been back at work for eight months and so far she has been fine. But it was a serious event which needs to be closely monitored. The neurosurgeons, doctors and everyone medical has assured us that there is a 99.8% chance that Alex will not go back into a coma, that she has recovered amazingly well and shows no sign of ever being shot, it's just a memory. But if she gets any headaches, you call an ambulance or you drive her straight to the hospital, do you understand? I'm not having one of my officers die."

"Yes sir."

"I'm not going to die, I'm not going _back_.I'm not going to go into another coma. I'm never leaving Molly again."

"I know, but it is better to be safe then – you know." Alex gave a soft smile.

"Right, I think that is everything. Gene, I'll see you Monday, Alex, I noticed you have the afternoon off?"

"It's three years Sunday, and it's Molly's birthday."

"I know. You have a good weekend."

Gene shook Super Poole's hand and they both left the office together.

"Let's go home. We've got _lots_ to talk about." She said as she tapped the envelope. As they walked through the maze of corridors back to the front desk, Anderson signed them out and they left. As they walked through the car park Gene was amazed by all of the cars and the scale of just the car park.

"This place is massive Bolly, how many parking spaces are there?"

"Well, this is car park one. There are 500 spaces here and car park two, which is just opposite us, has 100. And then that multi story over there, is car park three that has around 400. And then car park four is overspill spaces and there are another 200 there. If you think today is full, wait until Monday, we will be lucky if we get a space."

"Even with 1200 spaces?"

"Well, everyone comes in on Monday."

"Better get moving – lots to do."

----=^_^=----

* * *

TBC...


	3. Insensitive Lump

Thanks again to all readers, reviewers and those who favourite/add to story alerts =)

* * *

Chapter 3 – Insensitive Lump

* * *

Alex and Gene got into the car, Alex put the key in the ignition but didn't start it. She turned to meet Gene's watching eyes.

"You're blushing Bols."

Alex rubbed her face. "No, I'm just frustrated and confused, and to be frank, baffled at how well you are taking all of this!"

"Just because I've not said a lot since arriving in this dystopia, do not think that I am taking _this _well. To me, you have been in a coma for 6 months, and you have been 'ere the whole time for two-and-a-'alf years, living your 'normal' life. In this new world with internet and downloads, where you have Molly and a 'ouse and a MINI and a bloody cat called Genie!"

"There's no need to shout Gene. I was just saying."

"Saying what Bols?"

"I'm saying that I'm still in shock. I have been living my 'normal' life for the past two-and-a-half years but it hasn't exactly been what you would call 'easy'. I've had to look my little girl in her eyes everyday and tell her that I am OK, that nothing is wrong. I thought it would make things easier, buying a new car; one which I would never 'normally' choose - it did. I thought that Genie would help me stop feeling alone - he did. I never thought that I would actually _see _you again, I'm scared that you being here means that something is going to happen to me."

"Like what?"

"Like, I'm going to wake up in '83 and leave Molly. Or, that I'm going mad. And the worst thing is; I don't even know _what_ I am scared _of_."

"You've got nothing to be scared of Bols, the Gene Genie will fix it. You're not a fruitcake, I may 'ave called you one a few times, but I'm just as much as a nutter as you are. God it pains me to say that."

Alex laughed. "Thanks Gene. How is it you know what to say to me?"

"It's just my magical powers of being the Gene Genie. Just call and 'e'll 'elp you."

Alex looked at the clock on LCD display. "It's lunch time."

"Is it? Bit early for lunch isn't it?"

"It's 1 o'clock."

"It's not beer o'clock. Have you started your drinking earlier?"

"No Gene. In your world, lunch was 'beer o'clock' time. In this world lunch time is at 1 o'clock."

"Bolly o'clock then?"

"I suppose it is. "

"What we 'avin' then?"

"I'll drive us home and then about a ten minute walk away is a small restaurant, it does reasonable food."

"Don't you cook?"

"I do. But I've not been shopping yet, and I really can't be bothered."

"You, lazy?"

"Don't push it!" Alex said through a smile.

----=|^|//-\\|^|=----

There was a quiet buzz from the restaurant when they arrived. Alex hung closely next to Gene when they walked through the doors.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?"

"No."

"We do have _some_ free tables." At this Gene looked around and could easily count several tables. "Is it just the two of you?"

"Yes." The waiter looked at the pairing of Gene and Alex and proceeded to show them to their table; which was coincidently a window seat. "Will this do?"

"Actually, do you have something, a little more, private?"

"Certainly."

Gene and Alex were shown to a table in the far corner of the dimly lit restaurant.

"Thank you."

"I'll go and get some menus, and the wine list."

They took their seats; Alex pulled the brown envelope from her bag and placed it on the table.

"Gene?" Alex put her hand on the envelope, Gene looked at her hand, and wondered what the envelope contained.

"Yeah?"

"Here's the menus and wine list, is there anything else?"

"No. That's all." The waiter left, "Do you want to choose the wine?"

"I think you're the best at the wine drinking so, you'd better do the choosing."

Alex looked through the wine menu as Gene looked at the mains. "What are you 'avin' then Bols?"

"Well, we're having the pinot grigio and for lunch I'll be having the pasta with Mediterranean vegetables. What about you?"

"Certainly not any of your rabbit food. I'm not sure yet, where's Luigi when you want 'im? Always managed to know what to make."

"May I suggest the spaghetti bolognaise? It's Molly's favourite and they do make it very nicely here."

The waiter returned, "Have you decided what you would like?"

Alex was about to speak but Gene took over. "We would like a bottle of Pinot Grigio, pasta with the Mediterranean vegetables and the Spaghetti Bolognaise."

"Anything else?"

"A jug of ice water with lemon. Can I also have a small side salad?"

"Yes, your order should be with you in about twenty minutes."

"That's lovely." The waiter left, leaving Alex and Gene alone.

"What's in tha' envelope then?"

"I'm glad that they have shoved us to the back of the restaurant for this."

"That bad?"

"No, just it might look and sound strange to people who don't understand."

"You sound as if we're the experts."

"All I mean to say is that we're the only people who could possibly be able to even comprehend whatever _this _is. The reason for my being so flustered in the car was because of what is in the envelope, it doesn't fit."

"It doesn't _fit?" _

"I mean I arrived in '81 with _just _a warrant card. Sam arrived in '73 with not just a warrant card but a flat and transfer papers. _You_ arrive with not just a warrant card, but with directions to my house written in a hand I recognise and not to mention the fact that you have a national insurance number, references, passport, driving licence, you have several pay slips and bank statements. I don't understand. When I was in '81 I had to try buggering hard to get a bank account because I didn't have any documents– remember? Do you remember having to sign all of those papers in the first month of my being in '81?"

"Yeah."

"Super Mac never received any references and I never needed a passport. You _exist _here Gene, I didn't_ exist!_ The only record of my being is locked in my filing cabinet."

"Locked in your filin' cabinet?"

"Yeah, I have the files of Ray, Chris, Shaz, you and me."

"You have my file? Is that the one Mols was talkin' about this mornin'?"

"Yes, yours was in the drawer of my desk, I don't know how Mols would have reacted if she saw my file from '81."

"Did you read it? Does it say anything about me in '83? Or you waking up or – I don't know, somethin'."

"I didn't read it. I couldn't. When I woke up from my coma, every time I slept I saw or heard you talking to me. Then when I asked Evan about the DCI who saved me as a small child he confirmed that your name was Gene Hunt. From that I knew you were real." Alex broke off as she saw the waiter coming with their food and bottle of wine.

"Here you are." The waiter laid the food on the table and placed the bottle of opened wine in the centre. "I'll just get your water and salad." He left, but Gene and Alex didn't utter another word. The waiter placed the salad next to Alex's plate and placed the jug of water in the centre next to the wine.

"Thanks." Gene stated, the waiter smiled.

"Do you want anything else?"

"No, we'll be fine." The waiter smiled and left them to their meal.

As they ate, Alex continued what she was saying. "When Evan told me you were real, I had to see papered evidence. So when I returned to work, I searched for your name in the police database; but that only went back to coppers starting in '85, your record would be paper based in the record room. I went to the record room and found you, Chris, Ray, Shaz and myself. I saw my name written and the words of Super Mac still are fresh as anything. I didn't want to remember as I thought, if I remembered, I would leave Molly and go back to '83. I tried to forget, it was all very well thinking that you were a dream and weren't real, and to be completely truthful I've been living in a world where I don't think about what happened to me, I just accept that my dreams are just dreams and I have a cat called Genie."

"You were denying everything."

"It is true I am, I was being naïve about it, but I don't think you will understand Gene."

"Try me Bols, you may be surprised."

"You aren't a parent. You don't have a child who needs you. I love Molly and I have to choose her happiness over mine, and I could never _ever _be happy somewhere without Molly." Gene looked hurt at this. "I'm sorry Gene."

"Don't be. You were never happy in the 80's?"

Alex looked down at her plate of pasta. "There were times obviously." She stopped and thought for a minute. "Actually it was probably the best time I've had." Alex returned her eyes to Gene's. "But, every morning, I had to put Molly to the back of my mind and get on with my life in the 80s with you."

"And then it all went wrong. I shot you."

"If you hadn't, I wouldn't be here. I'm still in a coma there."

"How can you be in two places at once?"

"I don't know. This is where I stop Gene because it scares me. I can't even think about it let alone talk about it."

"Sorry Bols, we'll talk about this later?" Gene said as Alex took a long sip from her glass of wine and then poured herself another.

"Maybe, but tomorrow will be better, it's too much for today."

"This is just about the envelope, you said that I had bank statements."

"Yes, look." Alex pulled out the documents and handed them over to Gene. "You have _money _two thousand pounds in your bank. The only thing which is missing is an address!"

"I think I've 'ad enough too."

"It does do your head in doesn't it?"

The waiter came back to take their plates away. "How did you find your meal?"

"It was very good."

"Yeah, could 'ave done with more salt, but otherwise it was nice."

"Would you like anything else?"

"Pud Bols?"

Alex looked up and smiled. "Pud."

Gene turned to the waiter, "Pud menu please."

The waiter took the plates, and returned shortly with the desert menu.

Alex and Gene mulled over their menus.

"Look Bols, I know you like bein' a rabbit, but I'm goin' to ask nicely, don't pick the fruit salad."

"I wasn't going to."

"Oh really? What are you 'avin' then?"

"I was thinking of having the triple chocolate fudge brownie with hot chocolate sauce and vanilla ice-cream. What about you?"

"The same."

"I'm having a coffee too."

The waiter returned, took their order and returned with their deserts.

"I do love hot runny chocolate sauce. It's so…" Alex closed her eyes and breathed through her teeth. "You know?"

"I know."

They finished their pudding and coffee, Alex paid through chip and pin as Gene did not have access to the money within his bank. They walked back to the house, stopping off at the off-licence and buying yet more wine.

"I 'ave been meaning to ask you."

"What?"

"What's 'appening on Sunday?"

"It's Molly's 15th Birthday and it is three years to the day since being shot."

" Fifteen?! Bloody 'ell. 'Ow many people?"

"I know my little girl is all grown up, it scary. It seems like only yesterday I was holding her in my arms for the first time. The party is just a small thing; there's Jen and Max from CID and Evan. Marjory and Brian are going to come at some point too."

"Marjory and Brian _Drake?_ The same –"

"Yeah, just stick to our story and we'll be fine."

"Is Molly's dad comin'?"

Alex let out a stifled laugh. "No, Molly hasn't seen Pete for four or five years." They had reached the front door, Alex opened it and they stepped over the threshold together. Gene admired the view as Alex bent over and picked up the post.

"Blimey, how many cards?"

"And not a single one from that useless tosser. She's not going to be happy when she gets home."

Making it home by 4 o'clock, they sat at the dining room drinking the wine.

"Evan's comin' then?"

"Yes, don't worry, it will be fine."

"'Ow do you know that?"

"Because, I haven't told him about anything that happened back there. Just told him that it unlocked some old memories – that's how I knew your name and that you were the one who saved me."

"Oh."

Alex poured herself and Gene another glass of wine and they both waited for Molly's arrival.

----=^_^=----

"Mum! I'm home."

"In here darling." Alex called back. "How was your day?"

"It was really good." Molly shouted back, but stopped as she saw Gene and Alex sat at the table with empty wine glasses.

"It's OK Mols, carry on." Molly gave an nervous smile, as she walked over to the table and took a seat next to Alex.

"It was Embarrassing at lunch though; Becky, Anna, Hazel and Beth got the whole of my year to sing 'happy birthday' to me."

"What time are you and Becky meeting the others?"

"I'm going over to Becky's for 10, and then we're meeting the others at 11."

"I need your list of requests, and did you speak to everyone about what food they want to eat tomorrow?"

"Well Hazel and Beth wanted Chinese or Indian but Becky doesn't like either so Anna suggested pizza or fish and chips."

"Did you make your mind up?"

"No, is it OK if we chose tomorrow?"

"Corse it is."

"We're going to the cinema and watching _Twilight Breaking Dawn_ at 1 and then we're getting the bus back home. Then everyone's parents are bringing their bags at 5 or later."

"OK."

"How was your day then mum?" Molly said looking at the bottle of wine, avoiding eye contact with Gene, who looked as if his balls were about to be squeezed in a vice.

"It was fine. Charlie." Alex turned to face Gene. "That's Super Poole's name." Alex turned back to Molly. "Let me come home early because it was your birthday and because of what this weekend is." Molly looked down and away. "Molly, it's OK to talk about it."

"Is Evan coming over tonight?" Molly asked, still looking at the floor.

"No, he's coming on Sunday." Molly looked up at Alex, who was looking at her with worry in her eyes. Molly then looked over at Gene, who was staring at Alex which she recognised, but she didn't know how it made her feel.

"Oh. I'm going to get that list now."

Molly walked out of the dining room.

"I need to go and talk to her."

"I know."

Alex got up and balanced herself using the chair. She picked up Molly's post as she past it and walked up to Molly's bedroom.

"Molly?" Alex said as she tapped gently on the door.

"Yeah?" Molly replied, and opened it.

"I've got your cards."

"Thanks." Alex stayed put as Molly took the cards. "Was there anything else?"

"You don't mind if Gene stays with us for a few days do you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, they requested that he start as soon as he could, he moved out of the house he was renting up in Manchester and he was moving into one down here, but there were complications."

"There's insurance for that kind of stuff."

"Yes, but it takes a while to kick in."

"You don't even know him; he could be an axe murderer for all we know."

Alex laughed, as did Molly. "He's not an axe murderer Mols. He's a DCI, _my _DCI. I knew him at university too, he's fine."

"Is that fine as in 'meh, he's OK' or fine in 'damn, he sure is fine?'"

"Does that mean you're OK with him staying?"

"You didn't answer, and yes; I'm happy for him to stay."

"Good, be nice to him OK. He may look like he is a Manc Lion, and a right tough bloke, but he's just a soft little kitten really."

"And how would you know that?"

"I'm a psychologist Mols. Don't repeat what I just told you about him – he likes to think that he is the big brave man, but he's just like the rest of us."

"OK. And mum?"

"Mols."

"How much have you had to drink? I know that you and Evan sometimes have a glass of wine at dinner, but you're never noticeably tipsy."

"We had a few drinks Mols, it's not the end of the world."

"You _never _drink, or you never used to drink before, you know. And then you woke up and – you must have noticed."

"Mols, I don't know what you could be talking about." Alex walked out of Molly's room and returned to Gene; who hadn't moved from his seat.

"Well, Mols doesn't mind you staying."

"That's good then."

"She thinks that the house you were supposed to rent fell through and you're waiting for the insurance to kick in."

"Another lie."

"Gene, if she knew –"

"I get it. I'm not the insensitive lump you think I am."

Gene and Alex both knew that what he had just said had blasted open closed doors; doors to hidden feelings.

* * *

**TBC...**

**

* * *

  
**


	4. Shopping

I apologise for this update for taking such a long time! I had huge writers block, then I was distracted by 'The Railway Arms'... Then I re-read this story and I had to write more! It's all come back to me so the story will go on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Shopping

"_Guv?" _

"_There's no use you twonk, 'e can' 'ear you." _

"_Shaz said that you 'ave to talk to 'em, they can 'ear you, isn't that right Shazza?" _

"_Like Chris said, it does work." _

"_Not workin' for Drake though is it?" _

_Shaz gave Ray a look; shutting him up and causing him to fold his arms in anger. "Guv? It's Shaz. I know that you can hear me. We're goin' catch 'im you know? The bloke that put you in 'ere." _

"_Tell 'im what 'appened Shaz. If talkin' is supposed to make 'im wake up, tell 'im what that bastard did to 'im." _

"_Guv. I'm goin' t' tell you about what happened. You were found last night, in the park looking over the city. Someone whacked you over the 'ead with a piece of scaffolding or a heavy metal pole. They've beaten you pretty badly too, you've got black eyes, your jaw has been fractured and a few ribs have been broken too. You were brought in last night around eleven, they think you got your injuries around nine and they're wondering how the 'ell you're still alive! We were with ma'am at the time, she was acting differently if that was possible, at about ten, her eyes started to roll about and she was twitching, Chris called the nurse, they thought she was having a seizure of some sort, but they gave her this injection and she stopped, and as she stopped she breathed out your name, she said 'Gene'. As we were leaving we heard one of the nurses shout that you had been attacked and had a major head injury, one of the doctors shouted 'severe cranial trauma' or something like that. You were unconscious, but they gave you these drugs to keep you asleep as your injuries would be too painful to cope with. We need you Guv. She needs you." _

"_How good is our team 'ey? Both superior officers in comas." _

"Coma? I'm not in a coma. I can't be. I'm here, I'm awake with Bolly!"

"_Did you see that Chris? Ray?"_

"_What?" _

"_His lips moved." _

"_Shaz, he wouldn't be able to move. You need sleep." _

"Listen to me, I'm 'ere with Bolly. Its 2011 and it's bloody cloud coo-coo land."

"_Bolly." _

"_OK, I definitely heard and saw that." _

"_Chris get the doctor!"_

"I'm here! I can 'ear you!"

"Gene?" _Bolly? _Gene thought.

"Bolly?"

"Gene?" said the voice again, only louder.

"I'm here Bolly. It's OK. I'm 'ere now."

"Gene! Will you _please _just wake up?" Alex said as she burst through his bedroom door.

"Christ on a bike Bols!" Gene sat bolt upright in bed, sheets falling around his waist. He looked her up and down as she stared at his chest.

"I thought you were awake? I could hear you talking."

"Dream. It was only a dream."

"You too?"

"Me to? What?"

"You're in a hospital; Shaz, Chris and Ray are there aren't they?"

" 'Ow d' you know that?"

"You are in the next bed from me; they're only separated with curtains. I heard when you were brought into the hospital."

"Oh." Gene noticed that Alex still hadn't withdrawn her eyes from his chest, and he still hadn't withdrawn his from her fully exposed legs; she was only wearing a dressing gown and her hair was up in a towel. Snapping out of it; Gene spoke. "Enjoyin' the view?"

Alex averted her eyes back to his face. He looked at her face properly for the first time that morning. Now that her fringe had been tied back with the rest of her hair, Gene could see the scar. He looked at the discoloured are of skin; making Alex reach up and rub her forehead.

"Is that where?" Gene started.

"Yes." Alex pointed over her shoulder and out of the door. "I'm going to make some breakfast, do you want any?"

"I'll be down in a jiffy."

"Where's Molly?" Gene asked as he took a sip out of the freshly made coffee, the hot coffee tasting more real than it ever had before.

Not for the first time that morning, Alex looked up to meet Gene's powering gaze. "She's gone out for the day with her friends. It's her birthday party."

"You let 'er go into t' city alone?"

"She wasn't alone, she left with her friend. And don't _you_ comment on _my_ parenting skills."

Gene let the awkward silence between them grow before continuing their conversation."So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I, urm. We need to go shopping."

"Me? Shopping?"

"You don't exactly have anything do you? No clothes? Nothing. And I need to get some more party stuff for Molly's party tonight."

"Yeah, well, I'll cope."

"Come with me Gene. You never know you might actually enjoy yourself."

"Doubt it. If Mols is having her party tonight, where the 'ell are we goin'?"

"We are staying in. I can't leave a house full of teenagers alone for the night. They have downstairs, we have upstairs. Now come on, get your shoes on. We're going shopping."

Alex and Gene went to the bank to start, taking all records of Gene with them. It hadn't been hard to convince the bank manager to just send Gene another card, at a different address; for some reason, the address that the bank account had been opened with had been deleted. They assured Gene that his card would be sent to him within five working days and the pin number a day after that.

Alex had then driven them to several different clothing stores, they found a suit; which would do just fine until Gene could buy his own, and a week's supply of shirts. Much to Gene's dissatisfaction, Alex had made him try on a salmon pink shirt; telling him it was the latest fashion for men and it really looked good, he'd eventually given in and tried it on. He laughed at the site of himself in the mirror, thinking that he looked like a nancy fairy. Wanting to prove Alex wrong, he walked from behind the door and walked to where Alex was waiting, she too had to stifle back the fits of giggles that she could feel coming. But none the less, she walked over to him with a tie and put it around his neck, knotting it gently, and leaving her hands resting on his collar bone for longer than she intended. She took in the way the pinkness of the shirt brought out the blue in his eyes, and made his face look lighter, happier. But this was Gene, he wasn't a light person.

The rest of the shopping spree consisted of urming and areing over which jeans to choose, or rather, Alex was the one who was indecisive, Gene stood just stood there and got bored. Alex finally chose him some jeans that he could learn to like. Next part of the shop: underwear.

Gene just chose the first box of his size he could see; the dark blue boxer short. Alex held up a box of tight white briefs and smiled a cheeky grin, "Not really my thing Bols." He said, Alex shot out a loud laugh; making several heads turn in their direction. Alex led on, Gene pushing the shopping trolley a few paces behind her. Gene looked around him and saw bras, lots of bras.

"Bols, I don't need a bra."

"No, you don't. I on the other hand do."

Gene had a mental flash of Alex wearing nothing but a bra and God, didn't his body twitch at the thought. Unlike Gene, Alex did not pick the first bra she laid her eyes on, in fact she was quite the opposite.

'_Will he say anything? Say something Gene. I don't even need a bra.'_ Alex thought as she flicked through the racks of pain white t-shirt bras.

'_What does she want me to do? Say something?' _ Gene couldn't say anything, he let out a small deep cough instead. '_Will that do?' _ Alex had started to move off, _'obviously not.' _

Deciding that the bras she was looking at were not provoking a reaction she wanted from Gene, apart from the pitiful cough, her eyes traced the surrounding underwear, her eyes fixing on the lingerie, _'ahh, that'll get him'. _Alex headed off in the direction that her eyes were set, Gene had no excuse but to follow.

'_Bolly are you trying to kill me?'_

Alex picked the black laced bra, a see-through mesh which, if she were to wear it, wouldn't leave anything to the imagination. Alex smiled to herself, back still to Gene, _'this will get him'. _Alex turned to Gene and held the bra in front of her chest. Gene's eyes widened.

"What do you think Gene? Is it me?"

Gene gulped, he couldn't help it. All he wanted was for her to put it on; just for him to rip it off her again. The image in his head danced around, making his body do what it shouldn't do whilst shopping. _'Amazing...' _ "Depends if you're going to let me rip it off you later." _'Shit. Did I really say that out loud? Bugger.' _

Alex just placed it gently into the trolley; on top of the jacket of Gene's suit. She'd got the reaction she wanted.

At the end, Gene now had a set of clothes; everything from suits to socks. Alex gave Gene keys to her car, saying it would save time if he went to the car and put his stuff in the boot while she started the party-food shop.

Alex looked at her watch, it had been twenty minutes. '_Surely Gene could find his way around a supermarket? Couldn't he? I'll move to the wine isle, and wait for him.' _

Gene paced the isles again, looking in where he thought she'd be; fresh fruit and vegetables isle; even if it was for a party. He got to the drinks isle after giving up hope of finding her anywhere else.

"Gene, I've been waiting for you. Did you get distracted by the underwear department?" _'Again...' _she thought

"No, I've been looking all over for you, just didn't think you'd be here."

With the stocks of alcohol replenished, toiletries for Gene and party food completed, they went home.

"Gene would you mind going into the dining room, removing the drinks from the cupboard and taking them up to my room?"

"Urm, yeah, sure. Thinking of having a private party?"

"No," Alex passed him a cardboard box, "I just don't want Molly or her friends to get any whacky ideas."

Gene took the box and proceeded to the dining room. Alex took to decorating the dining room and front room. She first opened the partition, folding it back to fit snugly against the wall. By the time she'd opened it, Gene was back.

"Where do you want me now Bolly?"

_Oh the possibilities. _"Can you take the wine and put it in the cellar? The key is in the door."

"Sure thing." Alex continued to decorate the room as Gene left.

Gene opened to door to the cellar, and picked up the box of wine that they'd bought and started to walk cautiously down the dark steps, it wasn't until the bottom he reached for the light. Expecting to see an elaborately decorated room, he was greeted with a dimly lit, dusty cobweb drenched room. He put the box on one of the tables which had been pushed to the side of the wall, underneath the small inlet of light.

He did a full 360 degree turn of the room; not quite believing that Alex lived here. First his eyes were met with a wall of boxes, which was under the stairwell he'd walked down. He moved closer to the labelled boxes; somehow looking into this room was like looking deep into Alex's history. Some boxes had their names faded away, he could make out the words: Molly, baby clothes. This was repeated on several of the boxes. Other boxes were labelled: childhood stuff. He read on, 'Mum and Dad' made appearances on other boxes. He read them all; finding one labelled 'Andrew' at the very bottom and hidden in the corner. 90 degrees from that; where he'd placed the box of wine, was also a book case, filled with forgotten books. Jutting out from the end of the shelves from the book case were several photo frames stacked on top of each other; all facing downwards. Gene knew that perhaps he shouldn't look; looking at labelled boxes was one thing but photos was another. Temped he dusted the glass with his finger; revelling a smiling Alex holding Molly's hand who was a toddler. They were stood with a man who had his arm around Alex's waist, resting on her stomach. The man who he'd presumed to be her ex-husband. Ignoring the screaming voice in his head to stop, he didn't. The second one was a photo of Tim and Caroline Price, with their daughter Alex Price; who looked the spitting image of Molly when she was a toddler.

Forcing himself to stop, he quickly put the wine in the wine holder. And looked at the vintage collection of wine Alex had accumulated over the years.

Alex came down the cellar stairs, finding Gene eying up an old bottle.

"You all right Gene?"

"Fine Bolly, just eyeing up your collection, I see you've got some Bolly."

They both returned back up to the now decorated dining room, Alex had placed crisps, chocolate and other assorted party food on the table. Gene's eyes fluttered over the brightly coloured table, Alex's eyes following his. They stopped on the balloons.

"Didn't fancy giving them a good blow then bols?"

"Hadn't got round to doing it yet actually."

Alex picked up a balloon and licked around the rim before putting into her mouth and blowing, gently at first until the balloon had stretched into a small ball, before taking a deep breath and finishing the balloon off until it was a firm, round red balloon. Alex looked up at Gene; who hadn't taken his eyes off her since she had started to blow.

"Don't you think I'm blowing all of these up, you get blowing too!"

By the time they'd finished blowing up the balloons, tying them together with ribbon and sticking them around the wall.

The room was decorated and food laid out, nothing more to do except to wait for Molly and her friends to get home. Alex looked at the clock, it was nearly 5, the film would be finishing soon.

"I know!" Alex said with enthusiasm.

"Eh?"

"I've got an idea to bring you up to date with 21st century going ons." Alex walked over to the cupboard and picked up her laptop. Staying by the sofa, she beckoned Gene from the dining room table; he couldn't resist but to follow her calls.

"Here, take it, you'll need to get used to using one..." Alex went to the kitchen, and cellar to get a bottle of wine. She returned to the sofa with a glass of wine for Gene and herself.

"Thanks Bols." Gene took a gulp from the glass.

Alex sat with her feet up on the sofa as she tried to ignore the cursed words spilling from Gene's lips out of sheer frustration.

"I'll go and get the mouse, maybe that will be easier." Alex went off to her office, returning and plugging the mouse into her laptop. "The mouse controls where you want to go on the screen."

"Doesn't help though Bols does it? I don't know what any of these things are, so how am I supposed to know where I want to go?"

Alex showed Gene the programmes on the computer, to his, and her surprise he picked it up quite quickly once he'd got the hang of it.

_Ding...dong... _Alex put her glass on the table and got up from the sofa. "That will be Molly."

"Do you want me to go somewhere else?"

"No, she knows that you're a guest here, my guest." She smiled softly, leaving Gene playing with the laptop.

Alex came back in, holding a sleeping bag, followed by Hazel's dad; Tim. "Thanks for bringing this, wouldn't have enough bedding for the girls otherwise."

"It really isn't a problem." Tim looked around the room, taking in the party theme, "they're going to have fun."

Alex put the sleeping bag under the table and moved closer to Gene; back to him obviously, giving him a full view of her bum.

"Oh, this is Gene." Gene put the laptop on the table and stood, giving a firm handshake to Tim.

"Hi Gene, I'm Tim." Tim looked over Gene's shoulder, to the near empty bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

"'llo"

"I've gotta go Alex, I'll pick Hazel up at 10, is that OK?"

"Perfect."

"Good luck!"

Alex smiled – a look of thanks. "Bye Tim."

"Bye Alex, Gene. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

Molly and her friends had chosen pizza to have for birthday tea, Alex had given her free reign over her debit card, just as long as she ordered a large margarita (with low fat cheese) for her and Gene to share. Alex and Gene had retreated upstairs with their glasses of wine, Alex had sat on her bed, leaving Gene stood awkwardly at the door; not quite knowing what to do with himself. _Sit on the chair in the corner? Or at her dresser? Or does she want me on her bed? Make your mind up now Genie she's looking at you like you're a twonk. _

"Go and get the envelope with your stuff in." – he did. When he returned she reached out for it and emptied the contents onto her bed. Looking back up at Gene when he hadn't moved. "Are you going to stand there all night?" Alex shuffled up a smidge on the bed, leaving room for Gene to perch on the edge.

"Right-o Bolly, shove up. Or do you want me on top?"

"In your dreams." She said under her breath as she scooted over to the other side of the bed."

_Oh it most certainly will be._ Gene mused as he made himself comfortable.

"Passport, driving licence, bank account _with_ money I may add. It takes a lot of time and effort from someone to accumulate this. And the cost is massive."

"There is no point starting at the finish, start from the begging; start with Sam."

Alex took a deep breath. "Listen and don't interrupt. Sam was a DCI working for GMP, he was leading a case about Colin Raines who had starved his victims for thirty hours before killing them. They brought Colin in but had let him go due to lack of evidence; he went on to kidnap Sam's girlfriend Meya. Sam drove around Manchester, he pulled over and was hit by a car. He went into a prolonged deep coma for several months before waking up. When he woke up he made a series of tapes and notes about what happened to him. When I went up to Manchester to talk to him about it, I of course thought he was away with the fairies, but I couldn't let on. He told me that he went back in time to 1973 where he met a man called Gene Hunt. He told me that he was a DI and he found his mother and father. Through a case, he also met the mother of his girlfriend Meya. And fell in love with DC Annie Cartwright – I know that he brought her into CID after Ray was demoted. Sam woke up from his coma and he went back to being DCI Sam Tyler, but I could see that he wasn't happy he didn't re-connect with the world, he missed Annie, and you. Sam jumped off the roof of GMP April 2007. He died here, but he went back to your world.

"Oh my God."

Alex didn't wait. "July 2008, I was driving Molly to school. I got a call in about a man who had taken a busker hostage, I had to go. When I got there I told Molly to lock all of the doors and to wait for me. I went to get the details of the hostage taker and asked them to ring someone else because Mols was in the car. But, he'd asked for me by name. Arthur Layton was the hostage taker, I didn't know him, I had never heard of him before. He told me that I had my mother's eyes, he let the busker free before turning the gun on me. He started to sing 'I'm happy, hope you're happy too.' Then said 'bang'. At that point, Molly ran out from the crowd, I can not even begin to tell you how scared I was for her safety. Layton pulled her away and took her down the steps to the river and told me if I followed him he would shoot. After what seemed like an eternity I heard the shot. I thought she was dead." Alex had to stop to wipe the tears silently falling.

"I ran down the steps into the unknown, but Mols was there and Layton had scarpered. I would have stayed with her, taken her home and made cake all day, but I had my boss on the phone telling me that this had to be done by me and the reports needed writing and signing off, it was just a mess. I called her God-Father Evan, and he was going to look after her until I got back. I blew Molly a kiss and she caught it just as she always did since she was four years old. When I got back to my car, I was about to set off, I did my blind spot check and Layton was there, pointing a gun in my face, he told me to drive, so I did. He drove me to his boat, where he rang someone and told them 'I've got a piece of your past. Tim and Caroline Price's daughter.' He made me sit on his barge and when the person on the other end of the phone didn't play his sick game, I heard the click of the gun." Alex paid little attention to Gene. "I woke up on 'The Lady Di' on 20th July 1981, dressed as a prostitute. I was so scared, didn't know where I was, but you arrived. I was so shocked to see you I fainted. I thought that you were Sam's fantasy that I must have imagined you too because that was the only thing my head could come up to protect myself from severe cranial trauma. I didn't think it was real, so I did what I hadn't done before; went off with Thatcherite wankers, took to drinking like a fish and back to old school policing. Like Sam, I thought I was there for a reason, the reason being my parents. My maiden name is Price, when I was eight years old I watched my parents burn to death in their car. Then a man came, he took my hand and took all of the pain and the fear away, I felt like it was just me and him in the world and nothing else mattered. I grew up believing that the man was Evan, but it wasn't Evan was it Gene? It was you." Alex stopped, and looked at Gene with the same scared eyes he remembered from the eight year old Alexandra Price. Gene looked at Alex into her deep hazel eyes, looking further than he could ever imagine. They edged closer together, noses touching; giving Eskimo kisses.

"MUM! Pizza's here!" Alex pulled away _of all the times pizza had to arrive. _

Alex gave an embarrassed cough "I'd um, better.."

"Yeah, I'm starving." _'Christ on a bike! Did that really happen?'_

Alex got off the bed and walked to the door, Gene's eyes following her every step of the way, she got to the door, and looked back at Gene before stepping out.

"You having fun Mols?"

"Yeah, course I am."

Alex took two plates and a bowl from the cupboard and put them on the table next to the pizza. Going into the dining room to get some salad for her bowl.

"You can take some other stuff too Mum, there is rather a lot of food; we'll never get through it all."

"It is for tomorrow too Mols."

Alex filled her bowl of salad and picked up packets of sweets and chocolate before going back to the kitchen to pick the pizza and plates.

Alex pushed the door open with the pizza box.

"Its dinner time!" Alex said with over enthusiasm.

Gene got off the bed "Here let me help you." Gene took hold of the plates, on top of which was the bowl of salad, bar of Galaxy chocolate and sharebag of winegums.

"Thanks Gene." He put the plates on the bedside table. Alex had already opened the pizza box on the bed. "Pass me a plate will you?" he did so and Alex put half of a pizza on his plate and half on hers. She took the dipping sauce and left it on the bed; turned and shoved the box into the bin.

Gene got off the bed "Drink Bols? What do you want? I've got wine, vodka, whiskey?" Gene walked over to the box of alcohol he'd brought up earlier.

"Lets start with the wine." Alex walked over to her side of the bed and started on her first piece of pizza.

"Here get that down you." Gene said as he handed her a glass of white wine.

"Cheers." Alex held up her glass. Gene tipped his glass towards hers – each of them taking a sip in sync.

"You going to continue with your story?"

Alex drank her wine within gulps, and hinted to Gene by holding her glass out to fill it up. He did so, without a word. "I had to watch them die again. Then I found out that my dad was the one who rigged the cassette player with a bomb so when he turned on David Bowie '_Ashes to Ashes'_ it blew up. If I had kept Layton in prison, then my dad wouldn't have been able to get the bomb rigged. I know it was Layton because how else would he know what song was playing? When I didn't wake up after that, I began to take the world I had with you more seriously, I thought that I'd died here, I stopped hearing from Molly. But through months of waiting I could hear that I was in a hospital, I was in Marjorie Drake's kitchen when they removed the bullet. I also had a man who told me he was in 2008 in a coma there with me. His name was Martin Summers, but I suppose you knew that already. I think you might know the rest about my time there. When I woke up, I freaked when I saw you on telly in my hospital room, ran and hid in the basement of the hospital. My doctor – Dr. Smith found me and calmed me down. Three weeks later I was able to go home. Christmas Day I felt awful, not right, I saw you. You were covered in blood, I had no idea what was going on. I knew that you were real, but you were like a hallucination, then you disappeared and I never saw you again. I tried to forget about my life there, but I couldn't forget you. I had to get Genie, he makes me feel safe, just a big softy really."

"So, you're Alex Price? I bloody knew it."

"What? How?"

"When you were in your coma, Evan used to come to Luigi's and he once told me that Alex Price was growing up fast and there were moments where she reminded him of you. Then one day I went over, and I saw just what he meant, little Alex had the same look you do, she was thinking, trying to work me out."

"Evan knew?"

"I don't think he knew exactly, but he wondered."

"I told him that I went back in time within my own mind, to 1981 and remembered things I had forgot – like the name of the officer who saved me. He confirmed that his name was Gene Hunt."

Alex and Gene had finished their pizza before they'd realised it had gone. Gene took Alex's plate from her and put it on top of his before putting them down on the floor and reaching for the winegums.

"Winegum?" Gene held out the bag, Alex took one in her mouth and swirled it with her tongue.

"They must have known that you would need all of these identity things in this day and age, for me it was just a case of a few phone calls and interviews."

"Who has that power, this has created a whole new identity."

"I don't know who would do it, or why you. I mean, if they were going to bring someone back from the past I would have thought it would be someone else..." Alex saw Gene's eyes show his mood; hurt. "I am glad that they chose you though."

"Are you Bols?"

"Yes. More wine I think?"

"Sorry Bols, no wine left, we've drunk it all."

"Bugger."

"That is my line."

"Go to the box and get something out then." Gene brought over a bottle of vodka.

"We need something that isn't a slow drink, I don't want to think about what has happened, I just want to enjoy it here."

"I couldn't've said it better. But can't do vodka with wine glasses." Alex reached beside her and opened the draw of her bedside table, pulling out 2 shot glasses.

"Fire up the shots."

Alex poured them both a shot glass full of straight vodka. "3...2...1..." Alex and Gene took their first shot, wincing as it touched the tongue.

* * *

to be continued

If anybody is still reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
